One of Those Things
by Laurestina
Summary: It's just another month in Stars Hollow, but will the coming of Christmas force the Gilmores to make some decisions? *Chap. 9 up!* Series complete!
1. Collision Course

****

Hey everyone! This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic, so please read and review. Any feedback is good. Really. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! If you do enjoy it, or even if you hated it, tell me about it because you reviewers hold the fate of this humble fic in your hands!

"Gross!"

"Get a room!"

The Gilmores threw popcorn at the screen.

"I have come to a conclusion." Lorelai stated loftily, grabbing a handful of buttered popcorn as the film reached a particularly sappy, violin-musicked point.

"And what would that be?" 

"Opposites attract."

"The world trembles with the immensity of your previously unheard-of conclusion." 

"I mean," continued Lorelai, "the more completely dissimilar you are to someone, the more attraction there seems to be. Look at those two." She pointed to the two entwined people on the screen.

"The classic example: Darcy and Elizabeth. 1 point for me."

"Calista Flockhart and Harrison Ford. 1 for me!"

"Jeannie and the Major."

"Ooh, obscure. Okay, double points. Angelina and Billy Bob. Pop culture reference, 50 points!"

"Hey!" Rory protested, laughing.

"Sorry honey, umpire rules 'fair call'."

"Fine. Ah, I've got one!"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. And it had better be good, missy."

"You and Luke. Game, set and match." Rory grinned.

Lorelai was temporarily rendered speechless for possibly the first time in her existence.

"I shall ignore that for the sake of your physical well-being," Lorelai replied eventually. "Kid's getting too smart for her shoes," she muttered, settling back.

Rory grinned again. Teasing her mom about Luke was worth it just for the look on her face. Reaching into the bowl for more popcorn, she sat back to enjoy the movie.

***

"I was famous in a past life," announced Lorelai.

"What, a cabaret girl at the Moulin Rouge?" Rory guessed.

"No, though who could resist ostrich feathers and sequins?"

"Ah yes, the bold appeal of the burlesque. Mata Hari?"

"Nope, although, who could pass up belly dancing?"

"Barbra Streisand?" 

"No, although ... no!"

Laughing, the two entered Luke's diner. As usual, Luke was working away behind the counter. 

Luke, grumpy as always, came around to their table by the window.

"What'll it be? Something artery-clogging like usual?" 

"I'll have a cherry danish thanks Luke," Rory jumped in before Lorelai could give her 10-minute long order.

"Actually, I think I might try something light," said Lorelai. "Just a piece of toast, thanks Lukey!" She beamed at Luke.

There was a surprised pause.

"With butter?"

"Nope."

"No scrambled eggs, pancakes, french toast, croissants, muffins, milkshakes or ice-cream on the side?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely not! That would be plain unhealthy!" Lorelai's voice had taken on a high pitch that could have been deadly to household insects. "I'm following your excellent example! Aren't you pleased?" Her voice had the false sincerity of a high school cheerleader.

Luke muttered something unintelligible about his sanity, and left.

"Mom? What was that?" 

Lorelai smiled.

"Just being my unpredictable self. Besides, it keeps him on his toes."

"But you forgot to order coffee!"

Lorelai's eyes widened in horror and scooted towards the counter, shouting "Luke! Luke! Luuuke!" in a manner much like a fire engine siren, earning her many bewildered stares from the other patrons present.

Rory laughed. Jess would have enjoyed that, she thought. Speaking of Jess … Rory looked around, but he wasn't there. She frowned, puzzled.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice sounded close to her, making her jump. 

Rory spun around.

"God! Jess!"

He smirked.

"What?" Rory asked, testily.

"Your expression just then. It was … classic. Straight from a B-Grade horror movie."

"I'm so glad my brush with heart failure entertained you," Rory answered pertly.

"You're getting histrionic."

"Am not!"

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, you're not exactly Mr Cool yourself, you're wearing an apron that says 'I'm just here to serve you. Coffee, that is!'"

Jess looked surly.

"Taylor's idea."

"Ah. Makes customers more comfortable, I'm guessing?"

"_Supposedly_ more comfortable. Personally, I don't see it."

"Is Luke wearing one?"

"Yup. His says 'Chef. Just ask me how!'" They grinned at each other.

"One of the first debates that Luke ever lost against Taylor."

"Truly."

"Jess!" Luke called from behind the counter.

"Gotta go. Catch ya later."

"Okay." Rory was oddly disappointed to see him go.

***

The phone rang at a particularly jarring pitch and Rory winced. The fluoro orange thing was one of Lorelai's 'finds'. Racing over, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

"Lane, hey!"

"I have got the _biggest_ piece of news for you! My mom's going to be gone for the whole weekend!"

"Teaching at Korean bible camp?"

"Yeah. Great news huh? You have to come over and help me reorganize my CDs."

Rory smiled. 

"Okay. So anyway -"

Rory's pager went off with a soft beep. 

"Hang on a sec Lane." She checked the message and groaned. "Taylor, damn your obsessive-compulsive tendencies!" She picked up the phone again. "Lane, did you know there's a town meeting?"

"When?"

"Now!"

There was a click as Lane hung up in distress. Out of her window, Rory could see Lane furiously running out of her house.

"That would probably be a good idea." She ran out of the house and started sprinting, cursing frequently as she headed towards the town hall. "Lane! Wait for me!" Lane slowed, and Rory caught up to her. 

"If I don't get there, my mom's going to hear about it and I'll never be left alone again! My adolescent freedoms are on the line here!" Lane half-shouted this as the pair continued running at breakneck speed.

Pavement pounded below their feet and neither of them saw the solitary figure that they were rapidly heading towards until …

"Hey! Slow down!" 

"Whoa!" 

"Ah!"

There was a loud crashing sound as Lane tripped over Rory who had tumbled over Jess. Slowly, Jess got up and brushed himself off. Eyeing the pitiable pair of girls on the ground, he offered a hand to Lane, who grasped it thankfully. 

"Mademoiselle," he said sarcastically, offering a hand to Rory, who took hold of it. Even in her somewhat dazed state, she felt a little tingle and stole a glance at Jess. 

His eyes revealed nothing. 

She got to her feet and let go quickly. Standing up, she puffed a little. Gilmores were not known for their fitness abilities, after all. 

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, the er…" Rory gestured vaguely, "town meeting. Yeah, Taylor called an emergency meeting this afternoon and my mom just paged me and I'm late so I really really have to go." The disturbing feeling was still in her mind.

"Okay."

"Rory," Lane said urgently, "I'll see you there, okay? Oh, and, sorry about that Jess!" She ran off, but not before giving Rory a sly wink.

"I'll be there soon," she called faintly after her friend.

Rory started walking, albeit a little gingerly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah. Not really my type of thing." Jess was nonchalant, as always.

"Please, Jess? I don't want to go in all by myself. People will look at me weirdly and say 'there goes Rory Gilmore, late _again_'"

"Where's Bagboy?"

"He's … he's … I don't know. I haven't seen him today."

"He hasn't paged you?"

"Well, yeah but …" Rory trailed off.

There was momentary silence.

"Can't blame you. Bagboy could annoy the torch off the Statue of Liberty."

"Jess!"

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized, rather insincerely.

"Come on, let's go!" Rory cast a worried look at her watch.

"Pass." 

Jess started walking, but much to Rory's chagrin, in the opposite direction to the Town Hall, his back to her.

"Where are you going?" Rory called out after his retreating figure.

"Where do you think?"

***

"Sookie! Have you seen Rory?"

"Hey!" Sookie was a picture of excitement, dressed in pink with a matching pink bow. "No, I haven't. I thought you two would come together. Well, anyway, I'm so excited you're here! I heard there's going to be a vote on Christmas celebrations and I have some great ideas. Listen to this … kris kringle."

"Dear God, Sookie, no! Remember last time?"

Sookie shook her head.

"Well, last time it took Taylor two-and-a-half excruciating hours just to get through the approved slogans for shop windows! What did we decide on? Season's Greetings and Merry Christmas, strictly not 'X-Mas'. I nearly throttled myself, that's how mind-numbingly, bone-chillingly-" 

"But -"

"Shush Sookie, I'm on a roll here. Where was I? Oh yes. Skull-bashingly, brain-throttlingly boring it was! To an insane mind like Taylor's … he's going to want a secret ballot!"

"But you'll get to give people little presents that gradually build up to the final thing. Think of the Christmas cheer it'll bring to Stars Hollow!" Sookie was bubbling with enthusiasm.

"I think the most important thing to think of here is my mental health. I don't think I can stand Taylor for that long."

"Well, where's Rory?"

"I have no idea but I'm sure she'll turn up. It's not like her to skip these things, even if they're -"

"Stars Hollow town meeting no. 114 is now in progress," Taylor's unmistakably fussy voice rang out. Lorelai buried her head in her hands. It was going to be a long night.

***

Jess sat alone on the bridge, reading a rather tattered, dog-eared book. He heard the approach of footsteps and smiled to himself, waiting for contact.

"Jess."

He looked up as if it was all a surprise to him.

"Rory."

***

****

So, what did you think? I've decided that if you really don't like it, then there's not really much point continuing, so I'm making 5 reviews the cut-off point. 5 and above, and the story goes on. Below 5, it's pretty much 'sayonara'. Thanks for reading!


	2. Angsty Business

**Wow, what an overwhelming response! 17 reviews! That really made me inspired to write this chapter in double quick time. To my readers, I thank you so much! For everyone who asked for Rory/Jess, this chapter is for you! Note: I haven't decided whether it will be R/J or not…seems to me that it's been done repeatedly, and very well by heaps of people already. Well, we'll see how it turns out.**

"So we are agreed. The official colours of Christmas 2002 will be red and green. Please note: _red_, not burgundy, although scarlet is acceptable." Lorelai groaned, loudly.

The imposing doors of the town hall creaked open and everyone turned in their seats. A timid figure sneaked through.

"Sorry," called an embarrassed Lane.

Everyone continued staring.

"Back to what you were doing, everyone."

"Well, as I was saying…"

Lorelai frowned. _If Rory's not with Lane, then where is she?_

***

Rory stood there for a moment, unsure of what she was doing.

"Hey," she managed to get out.

"Hey yourself."

Rory sat down next to Jess.

"Fountainhead?" She asked, gesturing to the book.

"Most unfortunately."

"And Ayn Rand …?"

"Complete crackpot."

"Ah. I see I haven't managed to change your mind."

"Not in the slightest."

Rory shivered, a chilly breeze catching her unawares. Jess noticed.

"Cold?"

"No. Well…maybe just a little."

"Take my scarf."

"No, it's alright."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

A gust of freezing air blew past them, changing Rory's mind.

"Tell you what, I'll trade you my mittens for your scarf."

"How very enterprising of you."

"Well, will you?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Too late. I offered you my scarf and you turned it down. Now it's too late." Jess said this with a perfectly straight face, but when he looked at Rory's astonished face, he couldn't stop himself. The corners of his mouth pricked up ever so slightly.

"I'll have to hit you," Rory threatened, holding up a mitten-clad hand.

"I surrender, I surrender."

Laughing, they switched. Silence ensued. Rory rubbed her hands together.

"Still cold, huh?" Jess asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Wanna go to the diner?"

"I'm so glad you said that."

The two walked off, shoulders not quite touching.

***

"Now voting on proposition 73 for the commencement of the aforementioned 'Kris-Kringle' activity. Please take out your ballot papers and place a tick in the corresponding box. Ticks people, not crosses."

Lorelai smothered a yawn and ticked 'yes'.

"Now, we've reached the conclusion of this meeting." A tide of people began pushing and shoving each other in their desperate attempts to get out. 

"Don't forget to deposit your ballots in the boxes as you leave!" Taylor called out over the throng. "And keep your eyes peeled for the results!"

Lorelai grabbed Sookie's arm and rushed her out.

"2 hours, twenty-six minutes and 6 seconds." Lorelai's face was one of intense pain.

"Sorry honey," Sookie said sympathetically, "you know I would love to stay and chat, but I've got to get home."

"Yeah, I'm should really go home and find Rory," Lorelai said, a little worriedly. "Bye Sookie."

***

"So, coffee?" Jess asked.

"How well you know me." Rory felt warmer already, the ends of the blue-and-white chequered scarf tickling her neck.

Jess wordlessly filled her coffee cup and sat down at the counter. Rory followed him.

"Mmm, smells like great coffee," Rory sniffed appreciatively.

"It does, huh?"

"Perfecting your recipe?"

"Secret ingredient."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Care to share?"

"Nope." Jess grinned.

Rory took a deep drink.

"Heavenly," she pronounced, a half-smile on her lips. "Anyway, I really should be getting home…my mom's going to be worried."

"Alright."

"Where's Luke?"

"Not a clue."

"He's been gone a lot lately, hasn't he?"

"Yeah. Been closing up for him this last week."

"Maybe he's got some sort of secret life where he sings the blues and plays the harmonica in a back-alley jazz bar."

"Well that backwards baseball cap has to be hiding _something_." They laughed. 

"Has Luke been acting strangely? Making pathetic excuses? Disappeared for suspicious late-night jogs?"

"I would have to say yes to all of the above."

"Really…" Rory mused. "Could Luke have a girlfriend?" She asked incredulously.

"Stranger things have happened."

"It would have to be a contender for the Top 10 of strange phenomena, though."

"Totally."

Jess took Rory's cup and refilled it. Rory stared at his back, strange emotions coursing through her. Feeling her gaze, Jess turned around, the bar stool giving a lingering creak. Rory flushed and glanced down quickly, feeling a little guilty. Then, biting her lip, braced herself and looked full into his face. 

Blue eyes met brown. 

Tension sizzled between the two.

***

Lorelai was walking along the crowded street when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Hi Dean," she smiled, turning around. Lorelai's expression changed quickly, seeing Dean's concerned face.  Mothers were naturally paranoid, but Lorelai was just a little bit further along than most. "What is it?" 

"Have you seen Rory?"

"I thought she might have been with you, actually. Well, I thought that after I saw Lane but obviously I don't anymore …"

"I just wanted to find her and apologise, but she wasn't at the town meeting."

A few things clicked in Lorelai's mind and she steered Dean forward. "Come on, walk and talk."

Dean sighed deeply. 

"I was jealous," he admitted after a lengthy pause. "It's just that … I just…I love Rory."

"I know." Lorelai gave Dean a gentle pat, then stopped. So did Dean.

The two of them looked through the window at Jess and Rory.

"Damn him!" Dean said angrily. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. 

_Uh oh_, thought Lorelai. _This is not a good sign_. She decided to jump in before that throbbing vein in Dean's wrist caused a boilover.

"Dean, can I give you some advice?" Dean nodded mutely. "You two have just had a major fight. I _really_ don't think it's a good idea to march in there and pummel Jess to a bloody pulp, no matter how tempting it might be."

Dean looked at the pair again, took a deep breath, and went in anyway.

***

Rory laughed, and heard the door swing open. She turned around, expecting to see Luke.

"Dean!" It came out in a deathly half-whisper.

"We need to talk." 

Rory had never heard Dean so serious, so sober.

"Ooh…the words that strike terror into the hearts of millions," said Jess sarcastically.

"Shut up." He turned to Rory. "Rory, can I see you outside?"

Rory got up and followed Dean out, not daring to look at Jess.

"I think I'm just going to come right out and say it." Dean was the first to break the silence. "I can't stand seeing you with Jess, Rory."

"Well," said Rory lightly, "I can't stand orange lipstick, myself. It's so tacky. Not that there's anything wrong with tacky, really...I mean my mom really-"

"This is serious. Rory, I want you to stay away from him."

"Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He's a bad influence on you. He ... he's getting you into trouble." 

"He's my friend, Dean! You can't just tell me who I can and can't hang around with!"

"I'm not telling you-"

"What's next?" Rory felt insanely angry for some inexplicable reason. "No more having breakfast at Luke's? Hanging out with Lane offbounds? Goodbye studying with Paris?" A few birds nesting peacefully in the nearby trees flew away, alarmed. Stars Hollow hadn't heard a raised voice for a while.

"Rory." Dean's voice was barely controlled, resonating with a strange emotion. "Every time I look you're talking to him. You're always at Luke's. For God's sake, Rory, you're wearing his scarf around your neck!"

Rory reeled as if she had been hit, her breath a puff of white in the night air.

"It's me, or Jess."

***

"Sweetie." Lorelai went to console Rory, in a bit of shock. 

"Sorry for not coming to the meeting," she whispered dazedly.

"Let's just get you home. You can talk to Mommy about whatever you want when you're nice and warm. We've got chocolate."

Rory managed a wan smile.

"Dipping into the reserves? It's hardly World War III." The Gilmores kept their chocolate in a fancy biscuit tin kept under lock and key for fear of either, or both, in a moment of weakness, eating it all.

"I always said it was for a rainy day, and it looks pretty dreary at the moment." Lorelai spoke soothingly, looking at the shaken expression on Rory's face.

Suddenly, Rory snapped out of it. 

"Can you just wait here for a moment, mom?"

"Sure." Lorelai couldn't help but feel extremely anxious as she watched Rory move back towards the diner. Her first impressions were right. Jess Mariano is big trouble.

***

"Hey." Jess said without looking up. 

There was no response.

"When Bagboy loses it, he does it in a big way."

Rory didn't say anything. He looked up.

"Here's your scarf." She tossed it to Jess and left, leaving the door swinging backwards and forwards, and leaving Jess alone to stare at her retreating figure.

This was a much more serious chapter, I think, but I really needed to write it because I needed to set up some things like the Dean/Rory situation, their fight, Jess/Rory's relationship and other fiddly stuff. 

Tired of Jess/Rory conversations? Not enough Lorelai? Characters not in character? Blatant grammar mistakes? Tell me about it. Or, of course, just tell me how much you loved it! :) Read and review! It's just a couple of clicks away!


	3. It Was Bound to Happen

I'm thinking that, with the huge number of Rory/Jess fans there seem to be out there, that I would be severely lynched if I were to make this Rory/Dean. Well, okay people, I do sincerely promise it will be Rory/Jess, but not quite yet. It's just too fun to play around with all the relationships. In other news, I've decided to go back to light and fluffy. It's so much easier, not to mention funnier than angst. This chapter takes place 2/3 days later, I think, after the argument between Rory and Dean has cooled down a tad.

"Okay, listen to this." Lorelai was pepped up like usual, two steps away from skipping like a schoolgirl.

Rory obediently opened her ears. 

"It's still a theory at the moment, so prepare yourself."

"Alright. Shoot." Rory knew about her mom's theories all too well.

"It's not quite the finely detailed insanity you've come to expect from me." 

"Noted."

"It's a work in progress."

"Get on with it."

"Just preparing you, honey. What I'm about to say is...."

"Is..."

"Absolutely astounding."

"Really."

"Utterly shocking."

"Of course." Rory smiled.

"It has to be heard to be believed."

"I'm going to say this as politely as I can, mom. Move it or lose it."

"You know," reflected Lorelai, "you have a bit of a frolic in a backseat, and then you pay for the rest of your life."

Rory's mouth fell open in horror as Lorelai beamed.

"Gross! Promise you will never say that again."

Lorelai made a non-committal 'mn-num'.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Now, let's never speak of it again." Rory's brow furrowed as she desperately sought to find a safe subject. "What was your point again?"

"Did I say I had one?"

***

"Shall we go to Doose's?" Lorelai asked casually. "We're out of paper towels."

Rory nodded.

As they walked, they realized a large crowd had gathered around the board. Naturally curious as cats, the Gilmores joined the end of the queue.

To the notice board was pinned a notice, accompanied by a large red sock.

_To the townspeople of Stars Hollow_, it began in Taylor's unmistakable handwriting, _I am happy to announce the success of Proposition 114 by a majority vote of 234 to 4. All absentees were counted as voting in the negative._

Rory looked a little guilty. Those 4 absentees would include her. She shrugged mentally. _Oh well, no harm done._ She continued reading.

I have taken the liberty of placing the names of all Stars Hollow citizens into this sock. Please take 1, and only 1 name out. That section was written in capitals, highlighted, repeatedly underlined, and translated into several different languages, Lorelai noticed with a grin. 

"Look," Rory pointed, "it comes with a explanation."

Kris Kringle is a festive activity where you act as your chosen person's Secret Santa, hence the alternative term. You then provide them with occasional presents and small clues as to your identity which build up to a final present on Christmas Day. Please keep your chosen person secret. SECRET.

"Trust Taylor to make it sound as dry as a stale Pop-tart," said Lorelai.

"It comes with a contact number for 'those still confused'."

"I don't know whether to laugh at them, or make fun of Taylor."

"It's a tough choice."

They reached the front of the queue. Lorelai went first, spending a long time but finally picking out a thin strip. Rory gingerly felt around in the base of the sock and finally settled on one that felt right.

"Let's go," Lorelai whispered to Rory. "I think I ripped one."

***

It was a beautiful day in Stars Hollow, and the Gilmores sat at their kitchen table, squabbling like they usually do.

"Let's see yours, then."

"No!" Rory protested. "I want to see yours first."

"Fine, have it your way." Lorelai unfurled the little curl of paper. Her facial expression changed from merely curious to outright joyous. She looked like the cat that had got into the cream.

"What?" Rory asked excitedly. 

"Luke."

Rory laughed, and read her piece of paper. The colour drained from her face. Lorelai, after recovering from 5 minutes of uproarious laughing, peered over.

"What are the odds of that happening?"

"Very slim to none," Rory replied.

"Truly uncanny."

Rory sighed. Now what was she going to do?

***

"Luke, are you going to tell me?"

"No. Taylor said to keep it secret."

"Come on, Luke. Tell me!" Lorelai was looking up at him with a pleading look, which would have been endearing if she were 5 years old.

"No."

"But since when do you listen to Taylor?" Hearing no response, Lorelai decided to try another tack. She was downright devious sometimes. "I'll tell the whole diner you've got Mrs. Needleman and that you're secretly in love with her."

"You're trying to blackmail me with ... Mrs. Needleman?"

"Attention, attention!" Lorelai called. A few heads turned.

"Get out." Luke hissed.

"But where shall I go?"   
"I don't know," Luke said irritably, but Lorelai wasn't finished yet. Nowhere near, in fact.  
"What will I do? Will I be destined to forever haunt the sidewalk outside the diner like a shadow? Like a ghost? Like a ghoul?"

"I don't know," Luke said again, stubbornly. He was intractable like that sometimes. 

"You don't know, or you don't care?" Lorelai's voice took on an edge of hysteria. "You don't care, do you? Mrs. Needleman has usurped your heart!"

"It's too early in the morning for this," he muttered.

"Don't think you can just run away from me!" She called out after his rapidly retreating figure. "Are you a man or a mouse?"

Rory had been watching this with interest. She had developed her own interesting theory about whom Luke had picked.

***

Rory was alone in the house. Lorelai had gone to Hartford to pick up a few 'gifts' (otherwise known as implements of pain) for Luke, but not before giving Rory a detailed plan of the various tortures she planned to put him through. He had a few tough days and weeks ahead.

The phone rang.

Rory gave it a suspicious look. Unexpected occurrences rarely went her way these days, and all too often involved Jess in various embarrassing situations.

She picked up the phone with a bit of trepidation.

"Lane!"

"Hey!"

"Alright. I have got _the most craziest idea _for you." Lane's voice was enthusiastically loud. "Sleepover. Now."

"This sounds suspiciously like a spontaneous action."

"Oh, please, Rory?. This is my last uninhibited period of liberty for 6, maybe 7 months!" She paused. "I'll let you do my hair."

"You're going to have to do better than that," teased Rory.

"I'll ... I'll watch _Sleepless in Seattle_ all the way through without laughing."

"Or pointing."

"Or pointing."

"Mmm..." Rory pretended to mull it over. "Throw in some ABBA karaoke, and I'm in."

"Done. Give me 3 minutes."

Rory left a note on the table and, grabbing a sleeping bag, pillow and toothbrush, left. _This will take my mind off things for a while._

***

Christopher Hayden pulled into the driveway, parking his car. There didn't seem to be anyone home, the house taking on a lonely air without Lorelai and Rory. He headed towards Doose's. Maybe Dean would know where they were. 

***

"Would you prefer 80s trash or 21st Century goth?"

"That's such a hard choice!"

"I'll do half and half."

Rory smiled and started frizzing up the left side of Lane's hair, teasing it into huge ringlets. 

The doorbell rang.

The two looked at each other. Both were in pyjamas, but Lane's hair was half-spiked, half-frizzed.

"I'll get it. You just stay there and don't move. There's no chance of that being your mom, right?"

"Absolutely no way."

Rory opened the door to reveal ... Jess, in black as always. He opened his mouth, then frowned as he poked his head in the door and saw the mess of pillows, popcorn, movies and hair products.

"What is this, a slumber party?" 

"No...I'm just sleeping over."

"You're watching chick flicks."

"So?"

"And doing each other's hair."

"Yes..."

"And gossiping about boys."

"Okay, now that is just not true."

Jess smirked infuriatingly.

"Why are you here?" Rory asked, crossing her arms. "Other than to make fun of me, I mean."

"Returning your mittens." He handed them to her.

"Ah." She paused. "You came all the way to _Lane's_ to return my mittens even though you could have given them back any morning of the week?"

"I've never seen you in your pj's before." Rory looked unconvinced at this obvious change of topic.

"You know," Lane interrupted, "you don't have to stand on the porch, unless you want half of Stars Hollow to hear you." 

Rory hurriedly stepped back inside.

"Nice house," Jess commented.

"Thanks." The three stood there uncomfortably. Lane rolled her eyes. "Second door on the left upstairs is my room. You can have some privacy."

***

"You know what," Jess asked conversationally to Rory.

"What?"

"I can't help getting the feeling you're trying to avoid me."

"Oh, really?"

"Just curious as to why."

"I really don't know how you got that impression."

"You've been hiding away for 3 days."

"How would you know?" 

"Whatever."

"You know, my mom's right, that really is an annoying habit."

"So I'm a hot topic in the Gilmore household now?"

"We can't get enough of you. You're constantly occupying our every thought," Rory replied sardonically. She turned and headed for the door, turning her back on him and fully intending to go back downstairs. Jess followed her.

"Look," she said, turning around, and stopped.

They were face to face. 

Rory's eyes widened as she found herself once again staring into Jess's coffee-coloured eyes. Something electric passed between them, an impulse without words, a message without meaning. Without thinking, she inched her face closer, conscious Jess was doing the same, closing the agonizing distance between them. Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes fluttered shut, feeling a little dizzy.

Their lips met hesitantly in a tender kiss.

**Well, there you are. Enjoy reading it over and over again, R/J enthusiasts! Talk about the number of questions that that chapter threw up! Who does Rory have? Why is Christopher back in town? Who is Luke's mystery person? Did Dean see? What will Rory/Jess do next? Please read and review, oh faithful readers.**


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Glad you liked the last chapter! To the anonymous reviewer who pointed out that rather silly mistake, I sincerely thank you. What was I thinking? And thank you also to the (lone) reviewer who hinted something nasty should happen to Jess. Unfortunately, you seem to be outnumbered. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Their lips met hesitantly in a tender kiss.

Jess shifted slightly, cautiously wrapping an arm around Rory. Feeling no resistance, he pressed forward, deepening the kiss. Rory's eyes flew open and she quickly pulled away.

The two looked at each other. Her face was flushed, his cool and impassive as if nothing had happened.

Rory breathed in deeply, almost hyperventilating, her brain's furious messages finally reaching her mouth.

"Do you realise how crazy this is? We're in Lane's house!"

"So?"

"So?! So?!"

"Calm down, don't go all psycho on me."

"Oh my god, I am psycho! Why would I do that?"

"Hey!" Jess protested. "I'm standing right here."

Rory looked at him.

She adopted the only strategy she could. She ran downstairs.

Jess blinked. Was it just him, or was what just happened déjà vu all over again?

***

The sun was out, golden light pouring into the room, barely hindered by the pink curtains. Birds chirped merrily outside, underneath a sky that was as blue as it has ever been. Not a cloud dared cross it. 

Unfortunately, it was lost on a happily sleeping Lorelai, dreaming of pixies and sunflowers.

_Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding_, the doorbell rang in the tune of Greensleeves. The person at the door shuddered.

Lorelai yawned, woken by the sound of the doorbell. 

"Rory! Get the door!" There was no answer and Lorelai remembered with a groan that she was at Lane's.

Groggily pulling on a fluffy pink bathrobe, she walked towards the door.

"This had better be good," she called. "You disturbed my beauty sleep and I need that to look energised and rejuvenated." She opened the door.

There was no one there.

Lorelai frowned, scanning the area, then looked down. There, on the brown 'welcome' mat, lay a small, though beautifully wrapped present.

'To Lorelai Gilmore, from your K.K.' was written on a tag tucked into the corner.

The present turned out to be 3 sparkly bangles.

"Ooh," Lorelai murmured appreciatively.

It was to be the first of many gifts from the anonymous gift-giver.

*** 

Jess inspected the contents of the sock with interest, and then quickly switched a strip of paper from his own pocket with the last piece left. Seeing a familiar-looking, black-haired girl walk by, he smiled. Perfect timing.

"Lane…" Jess called.

She turned around, not exactly pleased to see him. 

"What?"

"Just saying hi, there's no need to be testy." Jess feigned being hurt.

Lane looked suspicious.

"Make it quick, I need to clean up the house before my mom gets home."

"Yeah, you might wanna do that."

Lane's look clearly told him to go somewhere extremely uncomfortable.

"Have you taken one yet?" Jess gestured to the red sock, looking very forlorn by itself on the notice board.

"No, I haven't. How long has that been up there? How come I didn't know?"

"Calm down, there's enough for everyone. Here."

"No one told me," grumbled Lane.

Lane took out the single name left, looked, and groaned.

"Mrs. Needleman!"

"Bad luck. Well, gotta run." Jess walked away, leaving Lane confused, and not a little annoyed.

***

Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter. This wasn't because Luke's was particularly full, or particularly empty. It was because Lorelai had an enormous flow chart that had the names of everyone in town connected in web-like criss-crosses to everyone else in town. It was the size of a rug. 

"This will solve the mystery once and for all," she announced, and taped the chart up on the side of Luke's diner.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, but-"

Lorelai held up her hand, magically stopping the flow of words from Rory's mouth.

"There is no way you can finish that sentence without saying something negative."

"But some people don't want to know!"

"Pish-posh," scoffed Lorelai. "Everyone wants to know. Besides, I'm doing a service for the people of Stars Hollow by putting limits on their unease. They can come and cross off anyone they've ruled out, and so forth." 

Rory nodded exaggeratedly.

"In fact," Lorelai continued, "you might call me a humanitarian. Dedicated to the well-being of the citizens of Stars Hollow."

"Taylor is going to throw a tantrum, you know."

Lorelai smiled cunningly.

"That's worth doing this in itself. Now, let's get down to business." Lorelai chewed her pencil thoughtfully, then crossed a line through Rory's name.

***

"Hey."

Rory looked up from her book, _The Bell Jar_, by Sylvia Plath. She inclined her cheek, letting Dean give her a peck.

"Heading to work?" She asked.

Dean nodded somewhat dejectedly. Jess' nickname for him, 'Bagboy', had, rather unfortunately, caught on. Some of the other guys had made up an extremely unflattering rhyme based on the word and insisted on chanting it at inopportune times. _Damn Jess_, he thought, not for the first time.

"Why the long face?" Lorelai teased.

"Well, you know the sock?" Lorelai nodded. "It wasn't nice to me."

"It called you names?"

"Worse."

Lorelai looked at Dean quizzically. Slow realization dawned on her face.

"Come on, spill the beans. Who did you get?"

Dean looked around, and then quietly pronounced a name. Lorelai and Rory's mouths opened soundlessly. Lorelai's face worriedly amused, Rory's concernedly smiling. 

"You are not serious!" They cried out simultaneously.

***

Rory recognised a familiar face browsing the shelves in her favourite bookshop, which she nicknamed 'Ye Olde Englishe Bookshoppe' because it only stocked ancient first editions, which she loved. Typically, he was cruising the automobiles section. 

"Dad!"

Christopher looked up and smiled. 

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't a father allowed to visit the town where his daughter lives?"

"I suppose," she teased.

"Well, I've got to go, honey." Christopher paused. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks, dad."

***

Rory was sitting alone, nursing a cup of heavenly smelling coffee, waiting for Lorelai. Then, pulling out _The Bell Jar_ again, she sipped her coffee and started reading from the beginning once more. She created a pretty tableau: sitting there demurely, lost in her own world. It seemed an eternity later when Rory heard the door open with the familiar chime.

"Finally!" She exhaled. "I've been waiting-" Turning around, she realized it wasn't Lorelai, rather someone darker, a little bit taller, and more … she stopped her rebellious mind there.

"Waiting for me?"

Rory smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Hey," she said. 

"So, picked yet?"

"You always jump straight in to conversations, don't you?"

Jess shrugged.

"Chit-chat isn't really my thing."

"Well don't worry. It's not obvious."

"Except to you."

"Well, what can I say?"

"So, back to what we were talking about earlier…"

Jess waited for an answer.

"Not going to tell me, are you?"

"No, I'm just going to not … not share that particular piece of knowledge with you."
    
    "Okay." He paused. "That's not different at all, is it?"

"Not unless different means the same," she replied. Jess grinned.

"So, who's Mrs. Needleman?"

Rory started laughing.

"You are _kidding_ me!"

"I kid you not. See this face? Pure seriousness." Jess adopted a straight face.

"Okay, then. So, what now?"

"Would you like to hear something that'll make you totally crack up?"

"Always."

Jess took on a secretive look and gestured that Rory come closer. She leaned in, blushing slightly and felt a little tingly at his closeness.

"Luke has…" he whispered into her ear, and paused.

"What?"

Smiling, he whispered the last word.

Rory stared speechlessly, then burst out laughing at the delicious irony inherent in that one little word.

***

"Taylor has surpassed himself this year," Rory noted as they passed street signs adorned with festive-looking wreaths, poles draped with loops of sparkly tinsel, even the sidewalks had been decorated with gold stars.

"Yes," Lorelai agreed. "There's not nearly as many jolly Santas and faithful reindeer as the winter of '98."

"That was bad," Rory shuddered.

"It will forever remain as the benchmark for Christmas cliché at its worst."

"Indeed."

"Remember the Kim's? The life-sized Christ on his gold cross and 'Christ died for our sins' spelt out in fairy lights?"

"All too well." Rory brightened, remembering something. "Brace yourself. This was left in our mailbox," she said, handing her mom a cellophane-wrapped present.

"Double-dipped Belgian chocolate bon-bons! My absolute favourite!" 

She frowned. 

"Now who would know that?" Lorelai's eyes widened dramatically. "It's you, isn't it! Always the last person you expect." She cried, pointing an accusatory finger at Rory.

Rory gave her mom a look that is universally known to mean ' I have no idea why she isn't in an asylum'.

"Sorry honey," Lorelai apologised. "But you can't trust anyone. For all we know, there are private investigators lurking in the bushes, pinhole cameras embedded in trees, listening devices hidden on the wings of a butterfly!"

The pair were silent for a moment, listening to … well, nothing.

"Just one questions remains. Why would anyone bother?"

Lorelai looked upset that her concept had been punctured. "What have I told you about spoiling my idea?"

Rory grimaced.

"I know I'm onto something here," Lorelai pondered. "It's like _Sleepless in Seattle_!"              

Rory slapped her forehead comically.

"Of course it is! It's just so darn obvious I have no idea why I haven't spotted it before!" Rory decided to emulate her mom. "Spies noting down our every move is naturally the only possible answer!"

Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Are you mocking me?"

Rory sighed a long-suffering sigh. It happened all too often these days.

***__

Rory opened the door.

"K.K by express courier mail." Jess delivered a small package to Rory with a flourish.

"My first present," Rory beamed. Every girl alive loved presents. 

"I'll bet you're just thrilled."

"Thank you, kind postman."

Jess mock-bowed.

"So," Rory asked innocently, "I suppose you would know who has me."

"I might."

"Tell me?"

"No way. I would be in big trouble with … the U.S. postal system."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true, I tell you." Jess spread his arms in an act of resignation. 

Rory paused.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Won't Dean mind?"

"I was just going to offer you some food."

"Ah. Leftovers from last night's binge?"

"As always, yes."

"Trying to get rid of the evidence, huh?"

"Kinda," Rory admitted. "My mom and I hate to see exactly how much junk we ate."

"Well, why not." Jess stepped into the house, smiling as he closed the door behind him.

**Ahh…that Rory/Jess chemistry. Is there anything sweeter (or cuter)? It practically writes itself. :)  Sorry about the slowness of this chapter, I caught writer's block from a friend of mine. I can exclusively reveal, however, that there are exciting developments yet to come. What are they, you ask? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Jealousy Doesn't Suit You

Hey everyone! To all the people who've been trying to guess: you're _almost_ right. I'll leave you to work out which one (or is it more than one?) is wrong. In the meantime, sorry about the slowness of this chapter, I've had exams and stuff. Anyway, on with the chapter!

***

Rory lay on her rainbow patchwork bedspread, which she had snuck out of Lorelai's room. Another sunshiny day, as always, started her idly thinking about the few rainy days Stars Hollow seemed to have in one year. You could count them on the fingers on one hand, and that's after any amputations. 

Lorelai stuck her head through the doorway.

"Sweetie, Taylor's put up a list of carollers." She put on her pleading, puppy-dog face. "Shall I sign us up?"

"Okay." Rory smiled at the prospect of the entertaining night to come. Lorelai managed to combine carolling with Halloween. The pranks she pulled on Luke were always the best.

"Be back before you can say supercalifruga…supercilifraji…you know, that Mary Poppins word."

"Why would I want to say that?"

There was a muffled 'ow' from Lorelai, who had managed to somehow slam her elbow into the refrigerator. 

Shaking her head, Rory lay back, thinking about Christmas presents, and how far behind she was. Smiling, she started composing a list in her head. Mom…some sort of pink sparkly thing? A useless knick-knack of some sort? Maybe a …

Rory could feel the perfect present in the corner of her mind, fleeting brushing against her subconscious. She concentrated, and felt the idea slowly form. It was-

Knock knock knock 

"For-" Rory bit back something she would seriously regret later.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Rory looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black flash. 

There was a head in the window. 

Rory's heart thudded.

Rory jumped, before realising exactly who it was. _Who else would it be? _

She walked over, a little exasperated.

"I saw you an hour ago when you brought around my present," Rory said, heaving the window open.

"I know."

"Thank you for that, by the way. It was very … useful." Rory tried to read his expression but, as usual, it didn't say much. 

"What was it?"

Rory laughed.

"Like you don't know. So anyway, why are you here? I'm pretty sure it's not because you're excited about the release of that Mandy Moore movie."

"Very funny. I think I cracked a rib," Jess replied sarcastically. 

"Well, I am known for my humorous ways." Rory smiled down at him from her window.

"You seem unusually chipper today."

"Why thank you. You still haven't answered my question, though."

"Huh. Would you look at the time? I gotta go."

"Oh, okay." Rory's brow furrowed slightly. "By the way, you're standing on our camellias."

"They'll cope. See ya."

"Bye Jess."

Rory leaned back, but not before catching a glimpse of Dean, standing forlornly on the side of the street, watching Jess walk away from the house. She quickly ducked inside, not thinking to try to explain. 

***

A chilly breeze swept around them.

"You know, you can be very annoying when you want something," Lorelai grumbled.

"Funny that. I wonder where I got it from?"

"I do hope you're not referring to _me_."

"Of course not. It's Grandma."

"Well known for her gabbling tendencies."

Mother and daughter smiled, as they walked confidently along the sidewalk. Rory's slowly faded, or rather, drooped at the sight before them. 

"Where is everyone?" 

"Probably at home. In their nice warm beds. Snuggled up in pillows and blankets. Drinking hot chocolate," replied Lorelai. Rory didn't take the hint. Or, rather, decided not to.

"Why aren't there hordes of people here? There should be tons of people who've left their Christmas shopping late but … where are they all?"

"Besides you, you mean." Lorelai wrapped her scarf around her tighter for emphasis, but it fell, metaphorically speaking, on deaf ears.

"Well, it is getting late," Lorelai answered. She gasped melodramatically.

"Maybe there's been a gas leak! Or a tsunami washed the town away! Or maybe the town got eaten by a gigantic monster!"

"Yes, a magical 8-storey tall creature that managed to hide itself in that rose bush over there." Rory pointed at a straggly little plant that was more weed than shrub.

"It's not impossible."

Rory didn't answer. She was staring at a twinkling point far away in the distance.

"The tree!"

***

It was stunning. The deep emerald pine was draped with sparkling lights all the way to the majestic tip, adorned with a graceful angel, complete with glowing halo and wings. It was already half decorated with the decorations of various Stars Hollow townspeople, but there was a convenient little space just right for the Gilmores.

"Perfect," pronounced Lorelai with more than a little relish. She started digging around in her fleecy pocket.

"Oh no, you didn't." Rory took one look at her mom. "You did. Again."

With a grin, Lorelai produced a neon monstrosity. Rory identified it as maybe a mutated cousin of the refined Christmas bauble.

"It's hideous."

"Don't listen to her, Mr. Bobble."

"Do I want to know?" Luke's voice drifted from the other side of the tree.

"Hi." "Hey Luke." The Gilmores chorused in sync. Well, not quite in sync, but you get the general idea.

"Where's yours?"

Luke pointed to somewhere halfway up the tree, then paused, puzzled. He walked slowly around, but still couldn't find it.

"Jess!" 

"What?" Jess' hands were tucked firmly in his pockets, but he nodded at Rory. She nodded back at him. 

"Where's that thing you hung on the tree?"

"There." Jess pointed to a miniature guitar. Lorelai saw Rory's slight smile, though she tried to hide it.

"Luke," Lorelai said, taking control of the situation once more, "this is Mr. Bobble." She held the offending object out to him, when it started emitting a high, static pitch.

"Argh!" Luke threw it back at Lorelai, who quickly dropped it to the ground, stamped it and covered it with snow.

"Poor Mr Bobble. Laid to rest in more ways than one." Rory looked a little melancholy all of a sudden.

Lorelai discreetly motioned to Luke. In her case, it meant waving her arms like a windmill to attract his attention, and then signalled that she needed to talk to him alone, accompanied by large amounts of silent mouthing and eye expression. She thought she saw Luke roll his eyes. 

Those two trudged away.

"Ironic."

Rory didn't even turn around to know it was Jess. 

"It is."

"Why so wistful?" Jess asked, glancing at her. 

"No reason."

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask."

Rory toyed briefly with the notion of pelting him with a snowball, but decided against it. Another time and another place maybe. 

A something small and white floated gently onto Rory's cheek. Then another. And another. She stared skywards in wonderment, seeing the black velvet heavens open gloriously. Her face broke into a rapturous smile. There was something just so beautiful about snow.

"You've got a snowflake on your cheek."

"I know. You have some in your hair," she smiled.

Jess was silent for a moment, and then came closer. Rory looked at him curiously. Reaching out a hand, he seemed uncertain for a moment, then swiftly brushed off the snowflake, softly grazing her cheek.

"There." He tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

Rory stared at him. _How is it possible that … he can …_ Her thoughts were scrambled and said the first unintelligent thing that came into her head.

"Thank you," she breathed.

***

"So Luke," Lorelai began, terribly unsubtle. "Gotten any lately?"

"Excuse me?" Luke asked, incredulous, and not a little bit horrified. No one had enquired about that aspect of his life for quite some time.

"Presents! I meant presents!" Lorelai's expression was wide-eyed and vacuous. "Why, what were you thinking of?"

"You know, people use to pull that line in high school. _High school_." He emphasised.

"Well?"

"Has she been making her own coffee?" Luke asked Rory, who had just walked by.

Rory nodded vigorously. 

"110% coffee in one convenient cup." She said, feeling enormous sympathy for Luke.

"That should really not be allowed."

"Hey Lor."

"Chris? What are you doing in town?"

"I'm just here for a holiday. You look great, by the way." Christopher smiled at Lorelai.

"Thanks. Oh, this is Luke. Luke, Chris. You've met, haven't you?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Hey Chris, you wanna come over later? Rory's going to be excited to see you."

"Sure. Let me just hang this up."

Luke stood there through this, 

"I guess I'd better be going. See you tomorrow Luke." Lorelai skipped away, 

Luke nodded and walked away, looking for Jess. For some reason, he felt like savagely kicking something.

***

Luke and Jess walked silently. Neither of them felt much like talking.

A present lay on the front door of the diner. This being Stars Hollow, no one had even thought about considering contemplating maybe swiping it.

"It has a pink ribbon on it." Jess observed with a trace of amusement.

Luke absorbed this silently.

"If you've got nothing to say, stay quiet."

Jess raised an eyebrow, but very very quietly.

Luke unwrapped his. It was a box of caramel fudge, double dipped in rich chocolate, covered in pink sugar frosting and finally, dusted with coconut, liberal amounts of M&Ms and the odd marshmallow.

"What kind of sick, twisted person would do this?" Luke was aghast. That … thing disgraced the name of 'food'.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

***

"Rory." Dean stepped out from behind the giant pine. He still had his decoration, a gold star, in his hand.

"Oh, hey." She trudged over to him, noticing with growing alarm his unsmiling face and stiff speech. "What?" she asked, alarm bells ringing in her head.

He was silent for a moment.

"I saw you."

"Saw what?"

A look of anger and hurt passed quickly over his face.

"Look, Rory ... I love you. You know that," Dean stated this flatly.

"Dean-" 

"Let me finish. Rory, I know you think I'm crazy. That I'm jealous over nothing." He took a deep breath, and then continued. "I've seen the way you look at him, Rory. You used to look at me that way. Like he's, he's ... your oxygen or something. Like _Jess is everything that matters to you."_

Rory looked stricken. 

"That's not true."

Dean sighed.

"It's killing me, Rory. I think I deserve some sort of closure." Rory looked up at him apprehensively. He didn't seem angry, but his brown eyes were sad, with a note of finality in them that she had never seen before.

"We've both made our choices," was all he said before walking slowly away, not looking back.

***

**So, what did you think? I'm really not sure how many chapters I should write this into. At the moment, I'm just writing whatever without a plan (very lazy, I know). I'm guessing at the moment it will be around about 8 or 9 chapters because it does tend to drag if it's much longer than that. However, I have planned far enough ahead to (vaguely) know what's going to happen at the end. It's going to be one great last chapter! :) Please review!**


	6. I Can't Help Myself

**Hello again! I had an interesting thought the other day. Seeing as Rory is in her final year of high school, I wonder if Chilton will have a prom, or formal, or something like that. I would _love_ to see it if they do decide to do one and I know I wouldn't be the only one. Not just because of the non-clichéd storylines that Gilmore Girls always has. Fascinating thought, though, isn't it?**

***

Rory moped around aimlessly. She felt like crying, or sleeping, or snacking. She could vaguely hear murmurs coming from down the hall but in her preoccupied state, she couldn't focus. Maybe she'd call Lane. 

"It was definitely a break-up," pronounced Lane. "It had the word 'closure' in it! That's pretty much the definition of break-up."

Rory sighed.

"I thought you'd say that."

"How're you feeling?"

"Rotten. Extremely rotten. Even sitting on my couch talking to you required ten minutes of intense self-motivation."

"Rory, you really need to get over it. Distract yourself. Go crazy."

"Got anything more specific?" 

"Just don't try to solve it with food. I have this cousin who did that and, well, I'd better not say. She's famous in the liposuctions industry."

"Ah."

"And not as a doctor."

"I see."

"Do you know what I mean?"

"Very much so. Anything else?"

"And…I'd stay away from Jess."

There was a silence from both sides and, for a few awkward seconds, only faint static could be heard.

"Point taken," Rory said finally. "Well, I guess I'd better go. Thanks."

"Any time. Seeya."

"Bye."

Rory sighed again, she'd been doing that a lot lately. How was she going to get over Dean? It was definitely one of those things that were easier said than done. Sure, she'd seen Madeline and Louise make a stack of belongings from their current ex (there were just too many to count), light a bonfire and dance around like pagans, but somehow burning those possessions would be like destroying the past. 

Rory was suddenly beset by memories, sweet rose-coloured reminiscences of herself with Dean. She shook her head vigorously but they remained there, lodged firmly in the crevices of her memory.

Surely there were other ways of getting over a boyfriend. Surely.

***

Christopher and Lorelai looked anxiously at each other.

"What happened Lor?"

"Dean broke up with Rory. Remember Dean?"

"I sort of do. Clean-cut young man? Fairly soft-spoken?" Lorelai nodded. "Any reason?"

Lorelai grimaced.

"I don't know but I can tell you it'd have something to do with Jess."

"Juvenile hoodlum Jess?"

"One and the same."

Christopher gritted his teeth. He had never forgiven Jess for putting Rory's arm in a sling.

"I'm worried about her."

"Ah, she's tough. Cut from the same bolt of cloth as yours truly," boasted Lorelai.

"You're probably right." Christopher smiled at Lorelai, flashing her his perfect screen smile. His pearly whites temporarily blinded her.

Lorelai gave him a sideways glance, and proceeded casually.

"So, are you going to be around for Christmas?"

"I hope so," Christopher sighed, as though the weight of the world was on him.

"Mm," Lorelai murmured. "Me too. And Rory, of course," she hastily amended.

***

"Rory! Let's go to Luke's! I am starving!"

There was a clatter from Rory's room and she burst out, an uncharacteristic tense look stretched over her face. 

"Actually, I'd … I should … I need to go to the bookshop." She gave her mom a nervous half-smile that really looked more like a grimace.

"Oh, I'll come with you then. There's this fabulous history of Bananarama I-"

"Actually mom, I have other things to do as well. No point dragging you around with me."

"Okay, sweetie." Lorelai frowned. "Have fun," she added half-heartedly.

"Bye mom." Rory quickly swept out. She was really not up to seeing Jess today.

Lorelai stared after her when an unwelcome thought crossed her mind. _Is Jess is starting to rub off on her?_

***

"Hi, just this, thanks." Rory slid the heavy book across the counter.

The clerk looked puzzled, but scanned the book, tapped a few keys and provided a twined-handled paper bag for her book.

"I've got to tell you, young lady, I never thought I'd see the day when this Bible would be bought."

Rory smiled.

"Who can go past the gold-plating with gold leaf, illuminated lettering and hand-coloured panels?"

"It's not called the deluxe edition for nothing."

"It most certainly isn't." The kindly owner of the bookshop smiled. Rory was such a lovely girl. He'd heard about her recent troubles, of course, it had been all over town in hours, spread by a combination of Miss Patty, Babette and a modern invention called speed-dial. 

"Bye, Mr. Worthington."

"See you soon." He hoped she could find herself a good sort of boy. She deserved at least that much.

***

Rory browsed the stalls, looking over rows of feather chokers, peasant-style earrings and plaited belts. The town square looked very colourful, with the festive green and red of Christmas jarringly juxtaposed with the multi-hued stalls. Saturday market had become some sort of a tradition in Stars Hollow.

Rory saw a familiar figure coming towards her. She panicked and knelt down, bobbing her head and pretending to have dropped something. Footsteps approached, slowed, then stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Lane!" Rory expelled her pent-up breath sharply. "I have never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life!" She grabbed Lane and pulled her down.

"Erm," Lane began, "this might not be the best time to tell you this…"

A slight cough came from above them.

Rory looked up. Jess was standing there, wearing a slight smirk.

She wished she could fall into a deep deep hole just then, or, failing that, that Jess could.

To his credit, Jess didn't say anything. Not while Rory stared at him, not while she awkwardly got up, not even when Lane ran off making warning signals at Rory.

"Has no one ever told you how uncomfortable silence is?"

"Nope."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Shopping."

"Oh."

"Not having much luck, though."

"Considering who you're shopping for…"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"You wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Rory's voice was wary.

Jess shrugged.

"Movie?" 

"I probably shouldn't. I told my mom I'd help her make eggnog for the carolers."

"Okay. Suit yourself." Though these words were perfect to make a Jess-style exit, he remained firmly where he was.

Rory looked at Jess. He could be so infuriating sometimes. "Fine. Just…just help me look for a gift-wrapping place, okay?"

"That looks like one," said Jess, pointing to a small fruit stand.

Rory gave him a long look.

"Okay, okay. I'll make you a deal. I find you the gift-wrapping place, and _you_ see a movie." 

"Sounds good," nodded Rory. "I win both ways."

"It seems that way."

***

"Luke! Luke! Yoo-hoo! Luke!"

"Yes, your highness?" Luke's voice had a slightly ragged edge to it. Lorelai could get on _anybody's_ nerves if she tried long enough and hard enough. She was human sandpaper.

"I thought you might like to know," she stage-whispered, "that Mrs. Needleman is sitting over there."

"So?"

"She's batting her eyelashes at you."

Luke turned, and Lorelai took the opportunity to quickly spray hairspray at a point a little above Luke's head. He turned back around, puzzled. 

"Oooh…just missed it." Lorelai looked over. "There she goes again! Now she's blowing kisses at you!"

Luke turned again. Lorelai sprinkled some glitter into his hair, where it stuck.

"No she's not!"

Lorelai made a little gesture. 

"Missed it by _this_ much." Lorelai adopted a cheerleader's effervescent tone. "She's so obviously into you!"

Luke stared.

"I need an aspirin," he finally said, and rushed off as fast as he could, ignoring Lorelai's wolf-whistle. He could feel a headache the size of Alaska coming on. Luke vaguely wondered where Rory was. She could usually keep her mom sane. Saner, at least. 

***

"Rory, honey, do you want to help me make some eggnog?" Lorelai looked comical in a once-white apron, blemished by burns, splotches and what may have been tomato sauce. They stayed there, unwilling to be washed off, a testament to kitchen disasters gone past.

"How much alcohol this time?" Rory laughingly asked.

"4 cups bourbon, 1 cup rum."

"Really? The recipe says that?"

"Mm-hmm," Lorelai nodded happily. "The recipe says it serves 15 to 20, inebriates 6."

Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Let me see that," she snatched the recipe and looked. "Oh. You were serious."

"Rory!" Lorelai acted mock upset. "It's very rude to snatch, don't you know? I hope I brought you up better than that!" Secretly, though, she was happy to see Rory up and about.

"Anyway, the carolers are going to meet at our house before setting off."

"Ah, you got ambushed, did you?"

"Outnumbered 8 to 1, drew the short straw and lost at paper-scissors-rock."

"You demanded best out of three, didn't you?" Rory smiled.

"Naturally."

"You still lost, though."

"Thank you for pointing that out, _sweetie_. I had temporarily forgotten but now that you've said it again, it makes it all better." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay," said Rory, reading the recipe. "Now we should just leave it to age."

"Fabulous." With a flourish, Lorelai threw off the apron, looking much more like her usual chirpy self. "With any luck, I won't even have to spike it on the night."

"Well, there's nothing funnier than drunken carolers who forget the words to 'Silent Night'."

"Amen to that." Lorelai's eyes were bright. Very bright indeed.

***

"What are we seeing?"

"You choose."

"Anything?" Rory asked mischievously.

"You have to sit through it too."

"I'll take that chance."

They walked into a cinema discreetly. Not quite sliding along the wall in camouflage gear, but fairly close.

"Let's sit at the back."

"Don't wanna be seen, huh?"

"Hey," Rory protested, "I'm only thinking of _your_ reputation. Think what would happen to your dangerous rebel image if you were seen seeing _Legally Blonde_."

"True," Jess said grudgingly.

The lights dimmed.

Not surprisingly, it is as sugarcoated as Jess had feared, but he refrained from being overly critical. At least, he refrained while he was in the cinema. 

Their eyes met and he leaned closer. Rory closed her eyes involuntarily, but opened them again quickly.

"Jess, don't." Rory's eyes shone with a vague hurt that had not yet gone away.

He looked at her closely, the screen half-reflected in her eyes.

"He hurt you." It wasn't a question, just stated simply in Jess' own unique way.

"He told the truth."

Jess absorbed this silently.

"I always said he was a jerk."

"Jess!"

"If you were any kind of a normal girl, it would be _you_ who's saying that."

"Thank you for that. My bruised ego just needed a boost just then."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Ssh!" Taylor's voice came from one of the front rows. "Some people are trying to watch the movie! Young people these day…no respect…"

The two laughed, but quietly, in the relative darkness.

Rory looked over at Jess. She didn't even try to stop herself this time. With a sudden movement, she cupped her hands around his neck. He looked at her, surprise written in his eyes. She pulled him closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. He was startled, but didn't protest, rather kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands slide up her arms, the kiss growing in urgency. Eventually, they had to break apart for air.

Jess' eyes were questioning.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Rory asked.

"Not really," he replied, and, catching her by the shoulders and turning her towards him, brought his lips to meet hers once more. He could feel her mouth curve into a smile as she melted into the kiss…

**Uh oh…I have this nasty feeling I just wrote myself into a corner. That is never a good thing. But, I think I have things under control. The only bad thing is, I'm going to have to make the next two chapters marathons if I'm going to fit in all the bits and pieces…oh dear. It should make good reading, though. Please review! ^_~**


	7. A Carollin' We'll Go

Thanks for the great response everyone! I hope it made a good Thanksgiving holiday read. *sigh* I've been reading other Gilmore Girls fics and they are so good…wish I could write like that. Anyway, the story continues (at length, I might add). Before we get to that, though, a quick lyrical recap that tells you nothing at all:

As Christmas is approaching,

Feelings are encroaching,

Upon the Gilmores.

For Rory, a choice loomed:

Dean seemed doomed,

Jess, scruffily-groomed

For whom will the bell boom?

Either way, young love blooms.

Isn't that sweet? 

For Lorelai, of Stars Hollow fame,

Christopher has prior claim

But Luke (or is it his coffee?) sets her heart aflame

And if it doesn't work out, she always has her adolescence to blame.

And drown her sorrows in road trips and ice-cream.

And as for K.K. (or Secret Santa)

It's a source of _constant_ banter

Lorelai? Rory? Dean? Jess? Luke?

Guessing right would be quite a fluke.

The only way to know is to wait for a chapter, or a few

Please don't forget to review!

***

It was a dazed and slightly awkward Rory that stepped out with Jess out of the cinema. Rory felt something not unlike a hangover of massive proportions coming on, her first warning a slight humming feeling at her temples. She felt intoxicated, with the touch of Jess' mouth still lingering on her lips.

She looked down at her pager, with a message from Lorelai telling her the carollers were meeting instead at the town hall.

Jess broke the silence first.

"That movie was crap."

"How would you know?" Rory asked incredulously.

"How would I know? I sat through it."

"But you didn't even watch half of it!"

"Geez, you're defensive."

"No, I'm just … a little tired."

"You seem like it. You okay?"

"Um…yeah." Rory shook her head, sending strands of her chestnut hair flying. "I'm fine," she affirmed.

"Okay," Jess gave a shrug of casual nonchalance. 

"It's just the, sound and that loud music…" Rory gave him a small smile. "I feel a little dizzy, actually."

"You need some water."

"No, I don't," she protested, then flinched as a flicker of pain passed through her head.

"Yes, you do. Come on," Jess motioned towards the street. Rory followed.

Unbeknownst to our almost-but-not-quite-a-couple couple, Lorelai followed them out, an unreadable expression on her face.

***

Lorelai wandered around, looking for Luke. He wasn't at the diner, so where was he?

_Okay_,she murmured to herself. _If I were Luke, where would I go on a Saturday afternoon?_

Her brow furrowed in thought.

An almighty crash rang out as several roofing tiles fell off the roof.

"Taylor, you are dead! I swear to God!"

"Well well well, you are quite the brain, Miss Gilmore," she congratulated herself smugly and headed purposefully towards an aggravated Luke.

"Hiya Luke," she greeted up at him him cheerfully. Luke regarded her warily with more than a little suspicion, and was strangely glad he was some 2, 3 metres above her. That glitter was hell to get out, and a man like him shouldn't have to be forced to shampoo more than once. Not under _any_ circumstances.

"What?" 

"Watcha doin'?"

"Cleaning Taylor's roof."

"Why?" Lorelai's tone had a particularly annoying nuance to it. Perky, thought Luke disgustedly.

"Because."

"Okay," agreed Lorelai. Her tone seemed serious, at least serious enough for Luke to squint down at her. "Must you stay up there like that? At least come down so we can have a civilised conversation." 

Luke grudgingly climbed down the ladder.

"What?"

"Have you seen Jess lately?" Lorelai asked, unexpectedly.

"No," Luke paused, as a tide of horrible realization rushed over him. "What's he done?" He asked, resignedly. "Mouthed off at you? Broke a window? Stole your laundry? What is it?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Though it's surprising, none of those. Anyway, I've come to ask you for a favour."

Luke made an indiscernible noise that might, on Luke-planet, have passed for a 'Sure, tell me all about it.'

"I just thought I would tell you before you had a certain…enlightening experience, shall I say."

"Right. Now that you've told me absolutely nothing, I need to get back to work."

"Okay. Jess and Rory are a couple," she whispered quickly, while Luke was halfway up the ladder.

"What?" Luke frowned, turning around.

"You can't say I didn't warn you!" Lorelai said, and walked away.

Assuming she had said something typically festive, he replied "See you tomorrow."

***

"Here." Jess handed Rory a glass of sparkling water and an aspirin. It was water in the desert to Rory, who gulped it down thankfully.

"Where'd you get it?" She finally asked.

"Raided Luke's medicine cabinet."

"He has one?"

"Yeah. Has all his emergency stuff in it."

Rory grinned.

"So all that stuff he's legally obliged to have. Taylor probably bugged him about it."

"Most likely. It was all pretty much Band-Aids, antiseptic and some nicotine patches."

"Nicotine patches? Was Luke ever a smoker?"

"Probably in his biker days. They're all covered with dust."

"Luke in black leather, studs and chains?" Rory paused, and thought of something even more terrifying. "On a Harley?"

"Now there's an image you don't wanna dwell on," Jess said dryly.

The two smiled.

There was a comfortable silence in the diner. Neither of the two felt obligated to fill it with useless small talk. Rory felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry," Rory said quietly. So quietly, in fact, Jess wasn't sure he heard it.

"About what?"

"Before, in the movie. I'm sorry."

"Again, about what?"

Rory took a breath.

"I used you. I … I was … I guess it was a way for me to forget Dean." She couldn't look at him, her eyes downcast.

There was silence. 

Rory couldn't help quickly glancing at Jess, trying her very best to gauge a face that was indecipherable. 

Suddenly, the silence was suffocating.

"I should've known," Jess replied, a touch bitterly. He stood, turned and walked out, leaving a distinctly chilly feeling in the air.

Rory's eyes clouded in desolation, but she didn't go after him.

***

"Rory!" Lorelai called as she entered the house, not bothering to take off her heavy boots, or her heavy coat, which was sprinkled with light, icing-sugar snow.

"I'm in here," she called, by the sounds of it, she was in her room.

Lorelai popped her head in the doorway.

"Hey," she said cheerily.

"Hi mom," Rory replied, looking at Lorelai a little strangely.

Lorelai waited, then spoke.

"Honey, did you forget something?"

A look of utter incomprehension flittered across Rory's face, then returned, and permanently parked itself there.

"I don't think so."

"Oh. I'll help you. _On the first day of Christmas my-_" Lorelai's singing voice was not so much brassy but was to the ears as a cheese-grater is to cheese.

Rory gasped.

"The carolling!"

Lorelai flashed a smile. 

"Come on then, let's go," she said cheerily. "And hurry, we've got 15 houses to go to, not to mention Luke's."

***

Lorelai and Rory lagged at the back of the enthusiastic group of carollers, some now more enthusiastic, helped greatly by Lorelai's delicious, supposedly non-alcohol eggnog. Carollers are such a gullible bunch.

"So mom, what have you got planned for Luke tonight?"

Lorelai chuckled evilly.

"Ah, young Rory, I shall show you the tools of my trade," she replied expansively, rummaging around in her bag.

"Now this," explained Lorelai with a twinkle in her eye, "is my newest invention."

"How diabolical." Rory rubbed her arms to get her circulation started.

"I'm very excited about this."

"Surprisingly enough, I could tell."

Lorelai brushed off that comment.

"It's a mixture that's liquid enough to freeze, but thick enough to hold its shape."

"You must have spent hours," Rory mock-enthused.

"I did indeed. And behold: the future of Christmas Luke-pranking." With a great deal of pride, Lorelai held aloft a bag full of clear, wobbly, mercury-like protoplasm that was, but not entirely like, jelly (or is it jell-o?). 

"And that?" Rory pointed at a few small rounded jars filled with liquid.

"This is food dye. Simply add, mix and it's ready to use."

"Or throw."

"Or throw," conceded Lorelai. 

***

The two dragged their feet along the ground; all sung out after 15 renditions each of Silent Night and other such Christmas classics. Lorelai nudged Rory excitedly as they approached a familiar landmark: Luke's.

Seconds later, Lorelai got seriously stuck into it, throwing handfuls of the jelly-paint at the walls, where it hit with a dull wet _thwack_, or, to be more exact, an avalanche of dull wet _thwacks_.

"Look at all the pretty colours," Lorelai admired, gazing wondrously at her work, a kaleidoscope of colours.

"Luke is going to flip," Rory said, shaking her head. She was not so much intent on painting the walls as creating something with form. She carefully worked the image, blending with her fingers

Lorelai had caught on quickly, drawing a giant peace sign in psychedelic pinks and greens. Then, grinning madly, wrote a sign saying 'alien mothership', 'free body piercing with every order of coffee' and 'Trekkies convention inside'. Surprisingly enough, she had time to draw a quick cartoon of Luke, all backwards baseball cap and surly expression.

Lorelai's super-sensitive hearing detected a vague muttering coming from upstairs. A light turned on. A silhouetted shape moved around groggily. Muttering filtered down to Lorelai and Rory.

"Come on, quickly! We have to sing so that we don't seem guilty!"

"We do this every year. I think they would have some clue," replied Rory. It had become a bit of a Christmas tradition.

"Not if we sing with all our might," Lorelai enthused.

And thus, Rory was forced to sing to one extremely hacked off Luke, with Lorelai, of course. Their performance was so abysmally bad, Rory had to wonder why her mom bothered at all. Probably to share the joy of her voice around, she thought. No one could pretend singing like _that_ was a gift of any sort.

"What…" Jess wandered downstairs, and saw the two. It was his first encounter with this strange phenomenon going by the name of carolling. 

Jess stared, an unfriendly look on his face. 

"Hi," offered Rory weakly. "Merry Christmas?"

"Yeah. You too," he replied flatly.

The pair looked over to Lorelai and Luke, the former managing to drive the latter to irritation in mere seconds by singing an uncomplimentary version of _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_ to him. 

"So…"

"So…" Rory echoed. "I'm sorry," she said, looking into Jess' eyes and projecting honesty from every pore.

Something undecipherable flittered across Jess' face.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure," Rory smiled and stepped into the diner…

***

**Ooh…I'm doing a lot of these soapie finishes! Daytime TV is obviously rubbing off on me. Well, we're nearly at the closing stages of the fic now…I'm really excited about the finish. I'm trying to decide between sweet and dramatic – such a hard decision! I'm also thinking ahead about writing a new GG fic but I'm all out of ideas. If anyone has any good ones, I'd _love_ to hear them so email me! Please keep the rating _below _R. I'm open to future fic ideas though! Eh…too much thinking, I'm thinking. Oh, one last thing, please review. ^_~**


	8. Rest and Revelations

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter number eight! Wow, nearly at the 100 reviews mark! As a thank you to all my readers and reviewers, here's a ridiculously implausible chapter! And by that I mean, here's another masterful chapter, excellently plotted from start to end, direct from the talented pen of Laurestina! (cough cough) :)**

***

It was warm inside the diner, and Rory stared at the surroundings. It was certainly different from the last time she saw it. Cheerful, bright and…sparkly were just three of the words that came to mind.

"I never thought Luke was a tinsel and mistletoe man," she commented lightly.

"Huh." Jess followed her line of sight, his gaze falling upon the festive little bunch of shiny emerald leaves adorned with waxy berries placed strategically above the doorway. "Guess Luke has his own agenda."

Rory laughed. It was such a ridiculous thought.

"Yeah, _Luke_."

"Who else could have put it up?" Jess asked.

Rory was tempted to say his name, but she wasn't quite sure where they stood yet.

"My mom," she said instead. "She'd find it really entertaining that the diner's daily operations would be interrupted by couples kissing all over the place, especially since Luke … well, you know."

"Luke'd never fall for it himself."

"Most definitely not," Rory agreed, then sobered. "So um…are we okay now?" She asked tentatively, more vulnerable in that one single moment than Jess had ever seen her.

"Yeah," Jess replied, looking into her eyes. It brought a small smile to Rory's face.

Outside, the wind picked up.

***

Lorelai hustled into the diner, Luke following her, still clad in his dressing gown and pyjamas. A stray drift of snow followed the two in, sweeping around their feet. The howling wind was shunted outside when Luke firmed closed the door in its face, metaphorically speaking. 

Lorelai brushed herself off energetically. The prank pulling seemed to have reinvigorated her.

"Blizzard," Luke replied to Rory and Jess' questioning looks.

"Are we snowed in?" Rory asked incredulously.

"For now," he replied grumpily. Not only was he cold and a little wet, he could almost hear Lorelai's conjectures on the decoration.

"But Stars Hollows never -"

"What a thing to happen," Lorelai said, trying to force a dejected tone into her voice. In reality, however, she wasn't particularly upset. She looked around at the decorations and a delighted look spread across her face.

"Tinsel, mistletoe…I knew it Luke," she uttered with complete belief. "You're a total romantic!" Her arm swept around the diner, unaware, or unwilling to be aware of the three pairs of incredulous eyes fixed upon her.

"Damn the weather," Luke muttered.

"Totally," Jess agreed.

***

"What should we do?" Lorelai asked.

The four of them sat in the diner, the Gilmores each nursing a piping hot coffee; Jess had opted for casual observation of the flowchart, while Luke stood silent and somehow hulking behind the counter. The scene could be viewed by the ignorant passer-by as an unusual double date. 

"Got any board games Luke?"

There was a very pregnant pause.

"Monopoly," he finally conceded.

"Excellent. Bring it down please." 

And, as impossible as it may sound, a fast and furious game of Monopoly began. Lorelai had 'bagged' the car, Luke the slow but steady wheelbarrow. Rory and Jess opted not to participate, instead half-talking, half-watching until the early hours of the morning.

***

It was quite a while later. Luke and Jess were asleep. Luke was lying on the bed, after attempting to drown out Lorelai's extremely expressive voice with a pillow. Jess was sprawled on the couch, where he had fallen asleep talking to Rory.

The fireplace was still going strong; every now and then a cute little puff of embers would flare up as more of the kindling burned, sending waves of heat through the apartment.

Lorelai noticed that Rory was rummaging through her bag.

"What are you doing?" 

"Looking for your makeup bag."

"My make-up bag? Why?" Lorelai feigned being disgusted. "_Please_ don't tell me you're making yourself pretty for Jess."

"No!" Rory protested, smiling. "Actually, I think you'd rather approve of what I'm doing." With a grin, she carefully unscrewed the top of the cherry-coloured nail polish and began painting Jess' nails.

Lorelai smiled, an instant co-conspirator.

"Let's see him be the grungy rebel now," she said.

"Aren't you going to…" Rory motioned to the sleeping Luke.

"Excellent idea," Lorelai agreed, and fished out her Barbie-pink nail polish. "I've had this in preparation for years in case a chance like this came up." She sighed blissfully as she began coating his nails in thick strokes. 

"I've got even better news," Rory said, and held triumphantly aloft a bottle of shimmery liquid. "Glitter extra-strengthener. _Guaranteed_ not to chip or flake for at least 5 days."

"Could tonight get any better?" Lorelai asked to the room in general. 

***

It was even later. The two Gilmores were still awake, heatedly whispering so as not to disturb Luke or Jess. Rory, who had been up for a few hours too long, had become somewhat belligerent. At least, as belligerent as possible for Rory. 

"Well look who's talking," Rory retorted.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lorelai's hands went to her hips, striking an indignant pose that looked silly, considering she was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Haven't you ever thought about it? At all?" Rory insisted. 

"Can't say I have."

"Think about it," Rory continued forcefully. "You're _always_ in the diner, he always _lets_ you stay in the diner, even though you cause the most damage of any of his patrons. You play pranks on him and the most he does is make a sarcastic comment. You ask him to do ridiculous things and he does them!"

"And…?"

Rory made a half-incredulous, half-exasperated sound. 

"It's obvious he likes you and you like him!"

Lorelai exhaled sharply.

"Is it…really obvious?" She asked weakly.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Rory replied. "Let's just say the obvious attraction between you is of titanic proportions."

"I see. Well thank you for that, honey. But I think you should really go to sleep. Now."

Rory sighed, but obligingly lay her head down, and was asleep in three winks.

Lorelai stayed up, staring into the fire.

***

"Rory! Psst…Rory!" Lorelai poked Rory awake.

"Mmmm hmmm? Pah!" Rory swept the hair out of her face and groggily sat up. "Wha nm?"

"It's stopped snowing! Come on, let's sneak over to the house!"

Rory buried her head in a pillow as an answer.

"Rory! Rory!" Lorelai pulled at her arm, but that only resulted in her burrowing further into her blankets, until she resembled a cocoon of some sort. Lorelai eventually gave up and stealthily made her way back to their house, catching her foot on a cord, tripping over a rug and nearly breaking a lamp in the process in true Lorelai style.

***

Rory's eyelids gently flitted open, then shut, then quickly open again. _Perfect timing_, she thought.

***

Rory walked alone, her hair held in place with a tartan headband. She loved this time in the morning, just before people were awake. There was a feeling of perfect serenity in the air

"Hey," came a familiar voice.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah. Woke up by myself." Jess took his hands out of his pockets. "With _this_."

Rory burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"You realise this means payback," he warned.

"There's always a risk involved," she replied lightly. "So, was Luke snoring?"

"Yep. He sleeps like a log."

"Winter in Stars Hollow is always so picturesque," Rory observed.

A solitary branch drooped threateningly over an unsuspecting Rory. 

"It's so peaceful," she said.

Laden with fresh snow, the bough creaked and groaned under the weight. 

"So quiet," she continued.

"Yeah." Jess put his hands in his pockets, warding off the cold.

With a crack, a sizeable proportion broke off. Almost in slow motion, Rory looked upwards, eyes widening in terror, her feet unable to react in time as the limb fell, shedding flakes of snow as it plummeted towards her.

It crashed, sending a mushroom cloud of sparkling frost and snow into the air. Rory uttered a cry as she fell, suddenly forced to the ground.

There was silence as the branch and the snow settled on the ground.

Rory breathed deeply, looking into the now cerulean sky as she lay helplessly on her back. She felt winded. A face appeared in her range of vision, blocking the myriad of stars that hung in the sky like crystal droplets.

"Sorry," Jess said, somewhat apologetically. "I pushed you over."

Rory offered a wan smile.

"I gathered, seeing as I don't have a concussion and the branch is over there."

"Well, your brain hasn't gone soft," Jess observed.

"Can you help me up? I think the snow is soaking into my jacket."

"I suppose I could do that."

He knelt and took hold of her freezing cold hands, gently pulling her into an upright position. Standing on her own two feet again, Rory felt dizzy for a second and, as bright sparks flew behind her eyelids, she drooped, and fell.

This time, Jess caught her. He caught her by the arms, about an inch before she fell to the ground. Rory's eyes opened at the impact.

"These branches…really deadly." Jess said dryly.

"Yeah," she agreed, realising what a compromising position she was in.

Rory rather self-consciously brushed tiny icicles from her hair and disentangled herself with an embarrassed cough.

"Now would be the time to fall through some ice, or get hit by a car," Jess said. "While I'm still here, that is."

Rory smiled.

"That won't be necessary," she replied, a little curtly.

Then, she remembered something.

"Thank you. For both times," she said seriously.

"No problem. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah, we probably should. It's not a good idea to leave Luke with my mom for any period of time."

"Got that right."

The two headed back, their footprints parallel to each other's, starkly dark marks through the flawlessly pale snow.

***

"Wake up Luke!" Lorelai cried in an effervescent voice bubbling with cheerfulness and vivacity.

Luke shuddered. It was like waking up with the hangover of a lifetime. He tried to ignore her, but the voice cut through, however hard he tried to block out his ears.

"Get _uuuup_ Luke!" Lorelai trilled. Suddenly, it stopped speaking and started laughing. "Bed hair," she said quietly, and burst out into quiet laughter that nevertheless that filled the room.

"Excuse me," Luke grumbled sourly, and wandered off to the bathroom to change. Honestly, one act of goodwill and you're paying for it the rest of your life. The only consolation he could think of was the poster Taylor had put up in the diner the previous day. Possibly the only useful thing Taylor's ever done, he thought a little nastily.

Below, in the diner, Lorelai stared with delight at the gaudy gold and red and green paper that announced the coming of KK presentations. 

"I can't wait," Lorelai said out loud.

***

**Okay everyone, just one chapter left! Wow, the time sure has gone fast, hasn't it? I was actually hoping to end the story on Christmas (real time, that is). Currently, I'm making some progress on a new fic, just planning out the plot, details and so forth. I'm absolutely determined to be organised this time. It'll be R/J, _maybe _L/L, unless people want to see something different? Anyway, please review!**


	9. A Very Merry Christmas Indeed

Hi everyone and welcome to chapter nine. This chapter is mostly just tying up loose ends, _long_ loose ends. Well, I'm sure everyone's impatient to get into it, so here you are! Enjoy!

***

"Are we going to get breakfast?"

"If you want."

"Absolutely. I'm famished." Rory rubbed her mitts together in anticipation.

"Well in that case, maybe we should turn around."

The pair stood in front of the Gilmore's house. 

"I think you may be right on that one," Rory replied, absent-mindedly. Something was niggling away at the back of her mind but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "From memory, all we have in the fridge is a quarter of a cheese jaffle from Monday."

Jess grimaced, but wasn't surprised.

"You don't say. Well, shall we go?"

"Mm?"

"Unless you have something to do here…"

It triggered something in Rory's mind.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed, remembering something. "Stay right there," she said seriously, then turned and ran into the house. On the kitchen table was a note from Lorelai.

_Rory:_

_I don't know whether you've seen Taylor's hideous poster yet (doesn't he have terrible taste in colours, I mean I guess I sort of knew that anyway but you have _got_ to see this to believe it) but you have to give your KK present TODAY. Normally, I would do the opposite of anything Taylor wanted but you know how paranoid he is about this._

_Have fun today sweetie_

_JJJ___

_PS: Try to find out from Jess who Luke has: he has to be of _some_ use. Sorry sorry, I know, and I am trying. Really I am!_

_PPS: Don't forget that educational pamphlet I read you the other day about the dangers of fraternizing with dark-haired teenage males whose name begins with 'J'._

Rory couldn't help shaking her head at this and grabbed her neat little stack of presents and carried it outside.

"Present round?"

"Yeah. I forgot about it and I have to have an early start. Much, much heavier than a paper round. Here," she said breathlessly, handing him a present.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present. I have to go. Read that," she said forcefully, pointing to the package.

"Thanks for the surprise," he called after her.

"No problem," she smiled, turning around briefly with a flick of her scarf-ends. "See you later."

***

Rory slid the Bible, wrapped in red and green paper (always a safe alternative), decorated with all the trimmings and festive tag, onto the 'welcome' mat of the Kims' doorstep, then quietly walked away, smiling. She saw a familiar figure in the distance.

"Dean!" She called, and saw the figure stiffen. "Wait, Dean!" Rory hurried over. "Here," Rory said, handing him a present.

He wasn't sure what to do, but accepted it.

Rory looked into his face, still visibly imprinted with hurt.

"Look Dean, I know you're probably still angry. For what it's worth, you were right. About me, about Jess, about all of it. And I am really sorry for hurting you. I just hope that you can forgive me sometime soon." Rory stopped, surprised with herself.

Dean didn't answer. He seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts.

"Well, merry Christmas," she said, preparing to turn away.

"You too." Rory looked up, surprised. She hadn't expected a response. Dean paused, then enveloped Rory in a hug. "I have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead," she replied, smiling, already knowing the question.

"Well, …"

***

"Luke! Why are you still in there? Sheesh, you take even longer than me."

Luke stopped scrubbing his nails for a second to look up at the heavens as if to ask _Why me? Is it something I did?_

Luke resisted the impulse to sneak out of the bathroom, telling himself firmly that it was his house…well, apartment, and he would do just as he damn well felt like it. Nevertheless, as he walked out, he tried to be as quiet as he could.  

To his surprise, Lorelai was nowhere to be seen. Luke took this opportunity to do something he had dreaded doing for a long time.

***

Jess was looking after the diner, walking around with two jugs of coffee, one decaf, one regular. Luke had peculiarly left him in charge, mumbling something about … something.

"Hey," came a voice from behind him. It was a rough statement, for the purpose of recognition, and certainly not for greeting.

He turned around slowly and was unexpectedly tossed something.

Jess couldn't help but smirk, an expression that always made Dean want to hit him. Preferably right on the nose.

Jess rooted around in the package and drew out a CD. 

"Huh," he said, temporarily surprised. "Well, what do you know," he drawled.

Dean glared.

"Just…shut up. I came to say one thing and one thing only."

"Well, shoot."

Dean inhaled deeply.

"I just wanted to say…" 

He paused again.

"Don't hurt her," he finally got out. 

There was a silence.

"I never would," Jess said quietly. He looked at Dean. "She told you to get this." It wasn't a question.

"What do you think?" With that said, Dean strode out.

***

All around Stars Hollow, people were exchanging gifts. Joy, laughter and even a touch of romance were in the air. Everyone was happy and excited, everyone except… 

Luke distastefully pressed the gold filigree doorbell and a tune vaguely Blondie-like echoed. Trust Taylor to have a musical doorbell.

"Taylor!" Luke called. He was in no mood for … anything Taylor-like.

Taylor opened the door, distressed and disrobed. 

"Ah!" Luke exclaimed, blinded.

"Now really," Taylor complained. "What is this unseemly business about?"

Luke soundlessly handed him a package, still shielding his eyes. In his wildest nightmares he didn't even come close to being as scared as seeing Taylor in boxer shorts. 

"Happy holidays," he said, glowering, "and for God's sake put something on." He stomped away. Life was cruel in _so_ many ways, Luke reflected bitterly as he left.

Taylor, meanwhile, carefully unwrapped the gift.

"Ooh…" He made an appreciative noise. "Collected works of Chopin. This is indeed a good Christmas."

Outside, Luke was walking as fast as he could away from there. Lorelai could not know about this under _any_ circumstances.

***

Luke opened the door to the diner and breathed in the utterly familiar scent of toast and donuts. He leaned against the door in thankfulness.

"Luke!"

He had forgotten. For one blissful moment, he had forgotten Lorelai was still in the near vicinity of the diner.

"What is it?"

Lorelai descended on him, all smiles.

"Here." She handed a gaudy present, the wrapping printed with cheery elves, reindeer and jolly old Santas. 

"It was you."

"Well who else would send you something that would make you physically sick to look at, let alone eat?"

"Good point," he muttered. "So, do I want to know what this is?"

"Of course! Open it."

Luke made no movement.

"Please please please?"

He did so, reluctantly, taking as long as possible in order to annoy her. This passive form of revenge was all he was capable of when it came to payback.

He took out the feathered, sequined and _pink_ thing.

"It's an apron!" Lorelai cried happily. "Come on then, put it on."

Luke's deadpan face took on a slightly greenish cast then.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's hideous," he said stubbornly.

Lorelai's mouth trembled theatrically.

"How could you say that…after all the trouble…all the heartache I've been through…to find you…" She looked like she was about to break down. "The perfect present."

"Oh, alright," Luke said crossly, and slipped on the horrible thing. "Happy?"

"Perfectly," Lorelai replied, her happy self again. "But, because you upset me so, you owe me one favour."

"What? Why-"

"Who did you have Luke?" Lorelai's eyes were ones of a person desperate to know. Luke smiled inwardly. _This_ was going to be his revenge and it was going to be sweet.

"Well, if you must know," he said, heaving a dramatic sigh, "I had that Ms. Reed. You know, the interior designer."

"Oh." An image of a Venus-type woman flittered through Lorelai's mind. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Well…" Luke took on a disaffected tone. "Most men like the blonde, blue-eyed, long-legged thing. Anyway, I've got to serve some more coffee." As he walked away, a triumphant round of applause burst in his mind. Game, set, match, _Luke_, he congratulated himself, leaving a petulant Lorelai sitting.

***

It was getting late and Lorelai was getting impatient. All of Stars Hollow had received their presents, whether sneakily thrown through the window, left on the doorstep or had it flat out handed to them. She felt an insane urge to pout, but instead decided to dig into her turkey.

"Mmm…this really is worth 50 cents a week." Lorelai chewed her turkey with relish.

"I agree," Rory concurred. "And I take back any uncomplimentary comments I may or may not have made regarding it."

"It accepts your apology," Lorelai said with a perfectly straight face.

"How gracious of you, Mr. Turkey."

"Mr. Turkey…sounds like a pageant title."

"The male equivalent of Miss Australia."

The doorbell rang and both Rory and Lorelai looked up expectantly. 

"What are you doing?" Rory asked incredulously as Lorelai deftly patted down her hair and adjusted her jumper before standing up.

"Nothing. Why would you ask, hun?" Lorelai sashayed happily to the door and opened it with a flourish, only to reveal … Kirk.

"Hello," he said.

The two Gilmores stared at him, eyes wide.

"Merry Christmas?" 

More silence.

"Got your present," he said, trying to break the ice.

"You…" Lorelai had started mildly hyperventilating, dreading the tea and biscuits she was somewhat obliged to offer him.

"Oh!" Kirk smiled broadly, a revelation suddenly occurring to him. "Oh, I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, no you don't," Lorelai said, a frozen smile still affixed to her face. "I guarantee it."

"Well, I'm not your KK, if you were thinking that."

"Oh, er … I wasn't thinking that at all," Lorelai lied, badly. "I was surprised because you…you're carrying a sequined handbag." This was, at least, partly true.

"This? That's your present." Lorelai mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "And this card," he offered Lorelai a pink envelope, which she opened with interest, almost bursting with inquisitiveness at the choice of messenger.

_Lor:_

_Sorry I couldn't stay around: urgent business call. Had to bribe this guy to give the present to you. Say sorry to Rory for me._

_P.S. I was your K.K. Stop pouting, it's not _that_ disappointing._

_Love Chris _

"Well there you go," murmured Lorelai unhappily. "Probably should have known. And I am _not_ pouting."

***

Rory sat at the edge of the rink, after Lorelai had declined to come along, pleading a case of indigestion from too much turkey. Clearly, it was a lie. Lorelai had a cow's stomach when it came to food. Rory herself felt a little betrayed by her dad. _I'll skate that off_, she promised herself.

Very familiar music played. It was that perennial Christmas favourite, _White Christmas_ and dreamy white lights whirled around the rink.

Rory sighed wistfully as she watched couples make their way around the rink. Unluckily, she was a terrible skater. Uncoordinated barely began to describe her skating ability, or, rather, lack of it.

Undeterred, she clapped on her practically-new-from-lack-of-wear skates, made her own wobbly way onto the smooth ice and pushed herself forward. 

Almost immediately, she fell over. Rory preferred not to think of the reason in case it was something as embarrassing as having tangled her legs together. She rubbed her shin ruefully.

Jess' voice called out to her from the sidelines.

"Why are you always around when I embarrass myself?" She demanded, turning around.

"It's a talent," Jess replied. "A gift from the heavens that comes in more useful every day."

"Sorry," Rory apologized. "Can you help me?"

"I suppose." Jess put on his own skates and glided over to Rory. She noticed, much to her disgust, that he was quite a good skater. However, it should be pointed out that Rory's perception of a 'good' skater is anyone who could skate in a straight line.

Jess pulled her up with a minimum of fuss and then turned around, heading off the ice.

"Hey hey hey," Rory protested. "And where are you going?"

"Somewhere else."

"Not likely," Rory laughed. "If I have to publicly embarrass myself, I'm taking someone down with me."

"Presumably that's me," Jess guessed.

"What a leap of logic. I'm astounded."

"You _do_ need a lesson or two," Jess said, not terribly nicely. "I've never seen a glide that wonky." 

***

"We're closed," Luke said automatically as he heard the door open.

"Don't worry, the door was open."

Luke wondered why he hadn't locked the door. _I could've pretended not to hear her_, he thought.

Lorelai sat down, sighing.

"Just a coffee thanks Luke, I need a bit of a pick-me-up."

"Where's Rory?"

"With your delinquent nephew, I assume."

"You assume?"

"She went ice-skating alone. Three guesses she's not going to be alone for long."

"Are they…" Luke trailed off. Saying it out loud just sounded strange.

"Oh yeah."

"Good for them," Luke said, with a decisive nod of the head. The presence of a smile lingered around his face, but couldn't quite push to the surface.

"Now _that_ is a debatable point."

The two talked animatedly, basked in the golden glow of the diner's lamps, never realizing the mossy green plant they were chatting underneath.

***

A great deal later, Rory was all skated out.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Jess asked.

"Might as well," she replied. "I've got enough bruises, I think."

It was the bridge. It was _always_ the bridge that they came to. Rory sat cross-legged on the frozen bridge, using her jacket as a buffer and looked expectantly at Jess. However cool he tried to act, sometimes he was just plain transparent.

Jess silently handed her the gift, which he had taken from his pocket.

Anticipating something mind-blowing, Rory unwrapped the plain blue wrapping paper from the vaguely square-ish present. Not terribly surprisingly, it was a box. Yes, just a box. A lovely, shiny, dark red cherry wood box, but nevertheless, a box.

She looked at Jess in puzzlement.

"Open it," he instructed. She did so, the well-oiled hinges sliding without whines of protest.

There was a silence as Rory's eyes digested what she saw there. 

"Oh," Rory half-sighed, speechless. "It's beautiful. Thank you," she said softly.

Jess motioned with his eyes.

"I was about to," she protested. Then, beseechingly, she held out her arm to him.

With adept fingers, Jess carefully clipped the silver bracelet around Rory's wrist.

"There," he said, leaning back and making light of the situation. Rory stared at her wrist, encircled by a slender silver strand that glinted in the moonlight.

Rory stopped herself saying something inane like 'how did you know?' or 'you _really _shouldn't have'. Instead, she just smiled, a dazzling smile seemingly with the joy of the world contained within.

Their eyes met, and slowly, they drifted towards each other, drawn together by an irresistible force.  Their lips brushed together gently, but fleetingly. Her hands fell from his hair to his shoulders, and then slid to lock around his neck as his slid his hands to her waist, pulling her against him, their lips meeting once more. Rory leaned into the kiss, eyes closed. 

She had kissed him before, but not like this. Maybe it was from the heat of the moment, or maybe it was their proximity to one other, or maybe it was something else altogether, but at that moment, all she could think about was his mouth on hers. 

It was nothing like kissing Dean, which was sweet and familiar. Kissing Jess was like kissing a stranger, thrilling and exhilarating.

The room spun around in dizzying circles, the colours and shapes melting and melding into a single spiral, and rainbow stars exploded all around her, but all that mattered was Jess, right there, right now.

After an eternity, they parted. Jess kept his arms around her, holding her, Rory's face bowed down into Jess' shoulder, her hands clasped across his back. 

"How did we end up like this?" Rory breathed.

He shrugged.

"Guess it's just…" He trailed off, unable to describe it.

"Just one of those things?"

"Guess so."

They stood there, under the glittering night sky, locked in one another's embrace. And, as pure white flakes of snow floated down from the sky, the sealing touch was laid. Blissfully, another Christmas had ended, and it had been the most magical of all…

***

Whew! What a long chapter! Well, there you have it, the sweetest, most romantic ending I could come up with. Hope you enjoyed _One of Those Things_ (I agree, not the most original fic ever, and yes, it _was _a little half-baked in places but still…) Thank you all so much for all your wonderful support! Special thanks go to C.L. (you know who you are!) and everyone who gave me ideas for this story.

I'm taking a short break from writing now but don't forget to watch out for my new Gilmore Girls fic, which should be out soon. ^_~


End file.
